


Afterparty

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE DRUNK KASA ITS MY DREAM...., I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, New Year's Eve, fuck you tsukasa for your sweets card not coming home i hope you fucking die i, i haven't seen sunlight in 6 days, my brother told me i cant order mcdonalds with his debit card at 3am anymore, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: The members of Knights are supposed to be working at Ritsu's place, but a not-so-clearheaded Tsukasa who grabbed some questionable sweets earlier has other ambitions.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> I know that typically you can not get drunk from liquor chocolate,,, For story purposes though, let's say that this chocolate has an ABV percentage of 25%! If I'm not hopelessly dumb, and rounding down for sugar content, then a box of 12 chocolates would be equivalent to about 6 shots of vodka! Sorry tsukasa... orz
> 
> I worked really hard on this (i should be job hunting jfc) so please enjoy!

_*Hic*_

"Geez Kasa-kun, would you stop clinging on me already? So annoying!"  
"Your kind side is showing, Izumi-chan~" Arashi giggled, but a sharp glare in his direction was enough to have Arashi keep quiet. The real issue at hand was...

" _Leeeaderrrrr! Why won't you come closer to me?_ "  
"Cut it out, Newbie! I'm trying to focus!" Leo's voice snapped from the other side of the room, pen in hand. "He really got wasted, poor thing," Arashi cooed. "Whose fault was it anyway?"

"Kuma-kun," Izumi gritted his teeth. "I won't forgive him for this." The blanket draped over the couch suddenly moved as the figure under it began to stretch. "Did someone call for me?" The moving blanket said. "Suu-chan was looking really interested in those chocolates, and he's so cute that I couldn't help but give him the whole box..."  
"Are you an idiot?" Izumi shouted back. "Those were alcoholic!"  
"I don't know what I don't know," the blanket sliding off to reveal Ritsu, protested. "But Suu-chan is really cute."

 _"Leader-_ "  
"Oh, hell!" Izumi threw his hands up in the air, sending Tsukasa tumbling to the side with a groan. "Ou-sama, he won't shut up about you, so can you just take him already."

"I'm busy!"

Izumi sucked air between his teeth.

"Now, now," Arashi chimed in. "Guys, it might calm Tsukasa down if they're together. Ritsu-chan, can you show us to a spare room? And Ou-sama, I promise you can get back to work after this." He winked.  
"It's a pain, though." Ritsu slid from the couch.  
"Only for a little!" Leo followed.

Upstairs, Ritsu had led everyone to a spacious room, accented by deep purple curtains and a king-sized bed overflowing with pillows. "This is the guest room," Ritsu sighed. "Use it as you like." He sauntered back downstairs, Arashi following close behind. Izumi, however, hesitiated before shrugging Tsukasa off and passing him to the ginger who clearly wanted to be doing something else. "Take care of him, yeah? Make sure he gets some rest."  
" _Seeeena...pai..._ "  
"That's not how you say my name, and don't cause so much trouble for me next time!" He went off, muttering "brat" under his breath as the door was shut.

Leo hauled a mumbling Tsukasa to the bed, figuring that a dozing drunk would be far more preferable than an alert one. Sitting down with him to dislodge the arms that have since been clinging to his waist, Tsukasa blinked up at him and pouted. Leo sighed with a smile. "Well, I guess that you're a little cute at times, aren't you, Newbie?"  
"'M not gonna let go. You'll just go off to write or somethin' again..." Tsukasa's face was flushed, and as those overheated hands were clamped around Leo's waist, he couldn't help but find this unfiltered version of Tsukasa endearing.  
"I'm not gonna leave. Sena told me to take care of our youngest Knight, after all. I'll keep Newbie company, so can you let me go?"  
Hesitatingly, the redhead moved his arms. Leo stood up and gently laid him on the bed, gingerly placing pillows under his head and trying to keep him from the edges. It wouldn't be great if Tsukasa fell down in a drunken tantrum.

Without warning, an arm shot out as Leo tried to step back, grabbing him by the hem of his hoodie.

"...'s too warm. Undress me please, _Leader_."

Leo blinked, surprising himself with a lack of words. To anybody who could just open the door and walk in, this would be a pretty questionable situation. Being alone in a room with somebody who is sprawled on a bed and then asking to be stripped is a _little_ bit suggestive. Then again, Tsukasa was drunk. And he was just going to unbutton his shirt, wasn't he?  
"Fine. Can you lift your arms up?"  
Leo began to undo Tsukasa's white blouse, starting from the collar. Violet eyes followed Leo fervidly as he moved down, to which Leo tried to dismiss in his mind. Fingers working the last button and setting him free, Tsukasa suddenly arched his hips up as he shifted higher on the bed. Involuntarily, Leo's hand brushed against the boy's crotch. "Suou! What the hell are you-" Tsukasa didn't hesitate to clumsily reach his arm out again and hold Leo's hand there. Maintaining eye contact, he added pressure to Leo's palm to let him softly grind into the bulge forming in Tsukasa's pants. The feverish expression from before was now replaced by one of need.

" _Leader_ , I _ah-_ I need you to, _please_ -"  
"New- Suou," Leo swallowed thickly. "...What happened to you?" Tsukasa only groaned in response, squeezing his eyes shut. " _Leader..._ "

Something about that word, the way that he called for him with burning cheeks and a voice so desperate, made Leo snap. Leo made quick work of undoing Tsukasa's trousers and then pulling them, with his underwear, down to his ankles. Tsukasa flinched at the exposure to cool air, but kept his eyes shut as he cutely waited for Leo to continue.

_Damn it. Everything is so cute about him right now, that I might explode._ "Newbie, you're aware of how shameless you're acting now, right? Look at yourself. Just don't blame me when you come to your senses tomorrow." Tsukasa only moaned in response. Leo grinned in satisfaction and took his cock into his hand, pumping it slowly to test his reactions; to draw it out.

By now, Tsukasa was totally _gone_ , body reduced to putty from both the liquor and his lust. He was naked albeit the shirt that was never fully removed, and letting his voice escape in soft gasps. Tsukasa might've been letting some English words slip out too, but Leo was too absorbed in his task to notice.  
"Your body is so warm right now... Hey Newbie, does it excite you to know that your fellow Knights are downstairs? Knowing that they could hear your voice while you fuck into my hand?"

"That's..." Tsukasa peered at Leo through his long eyelashes. "...not how I f-feel at all..."

Teasing an intoxicated Tsukasa was becoming increasingly fun for Leo. _Almost too fun_ , he vaguely thought. "Haha! Then, what is it? Do you feel hot knowing that they can walk in to check on you at any second? Want me to go call them upstairs right now? Sena will probably be the first to open the door, won't he?" He made the gesture of turning to leave, although he had no intention to leave his Knight alone for even a second.

"N-No!" Tsukasa choked out, brokenly. Leo felt a pang of guilt for taking his joke too far. "I... couldn't stand having somebody see me so _shameless._ " Leo had slowed his hand since earlier, and Tsukasa was weakly trying to thrust up into his fist.

"Oh? But I'm here. Or are you saying that you're settling for me or something?"

"That's wrong... B-Because it's you, that I.. _Leader_ , your hand!" Tsukasa gasped as Leo quickly began stroking Tsukasa at a merciless pace. "I'm going to-"  
"You're so good, Newbie," Leo breathed. "So honest and cute. I'll give you what you want so don't hold back and let it all out, 'kay..?"

"Mmn! _Leader, please I'm..!_ "

Tsukasa couldn't hold back any longer as he spilled long streaks of cum, some of it being caught by Leo's hand and remaining streaks landing on his own bare chest. Leo couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of his junior that he just tainted with his own hands. Tsukasa was beautiful, and perhaps that was why Leo was able to ignore the raging heat between his legs this whole time. 

" _Leader_... 'm gonna sleep now..."  
Grabbing some bedside tissue, Leo hastily wiped off his hands and Tsukasa's chest, still heaving post-orgasm. His open shirt made it dawn on Leo why they were even in Ritsu's guest room in the first place. The redhead shut heavy eyelids as his hair was parted for a kiss on the forehead. At the end of the day, Tsukasa was a terribly endearing creature. 

_Like an alien..._

Leo quickly strode across the room to pick up his papers that had since been discarded at the door. Removing the pen cap with his teeth, he grinned.

"Goodnight, Suou... And thanks for the inspiration～♪"

**Author's Note:**

> It's party season! ...So what better time for Tsukasa to get drunk, am I right (・∀・ )  
> I've had the idea of this fic in my notes since September, jesus. I thought I would love a drunk Tsukasa, so I tried my best to write him. When I didn't know what to write, I drank myself and then wrote down my _own_ tipsy thoughts to make this story as authentic as possible! I am a dedicated drunk, yw
> 
> WRITING PORN IS REALLY HARD,,,, I GRINDED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE NEW YEAR'S EVE SO I REALLY HOPE YALL LIKE IT  
>  **HAPPY 2020!**  
>  As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
